1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hammers employed in refuse shredders, more specifically to an improved hammer construction which is readily replaceable without the necessity for extensive disassembly of the machine, and one which provides improved operating characteristics.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The apparatus improved by this invention is herein disclosed by way of showing the environment of use of the present invention in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing and the description thereof. Additional representative patents in this field include the following:
______________________________________ Patentee Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ H. G. Lykken et al 2,497,088 Feb. 14, 1950 C. A. Rietz 2,543,599 Feb. 27, 1951 T. E. Bridgewater 3,088,685 May 7, 1963 T. E. Bridgewater 3,093,329 June 11, 1963 T. E. Bridgewater 3,110,449 Nov. 12, 1963 C. A. Adams 3,150,833 Sept. 29, 1964 ______________________________________